A power generating apparatus using water as a medium in a cycle is known, the cycle including a step of rotating a turbine with steam generated by heating the water by a heat source, a step of generating electricity with a generator coupled with the turbine, a step of condensing the low-temperature steam discharged from the turbine, and a step of vaporizing the condensed water with the heat source. In the conventional power generating apparatus, the water as the medium is exposed to outside air, and the water is cooled by the cooling effect of the vaporization heat of the water itself.
For example, JP Patent Publication No. 2003-343211 A (hereinafter referred to as PTL 1) discloses a steam condenser system including a steam condenser, an air extractor, a condenser cooler, a circulating water pump for feeding cooling water to the condenser cooler, a motor for the circulating water pump, and a control means for controlling the rotating speed of the circulating water pump so as to adjust the cooling capacity of the condenser cooler.
Additionally, JP Patent Publication No. 2007-107814 A (hereinafter referred to as PTL 2) discloses an air cooled condenser which guides steam discharged from a steam turbine into a wind channel formed in the condenser and condenses the steam by the heat exchange between the steam and air introduced into the wind channel from an air inlet arranged at the condenser. The air cooled condenser includes an intake air cooler arranged at the air inlet of the condenser, a radiator connected to the intake air cooler through a cooling pipe and for circulating a coolant so as to cool the air flowing into the wind channel from the air inlet, and a compressor for condensing the coolant returning to the radiator from the intake air cooler.
Additionally, JP Patent Publication No. 2009-97391 A (hereinafter referred to as PTL 3) discloses a waste heat recovering apparatus including a power recovering device for recovering power via steam generated due to the overheating of a coolant of an engine, a condenser for turning the steam after passing through the power recovering device back to the liquid coolant, a supply pump for supplying the liquid coolant to the engine, and an air discharging means for discharging the air in a circulating system of the coolant. The air discharging means includes an entering air detecting means, a condenser operation suppressing means for operating on the basis of the detection result by the entering air detecting means, and a reserve tank to which air inside the condenser is discharged along with the coolant when the pressure inside the condenser increases. The entering air detecting means includes a pressure sensor, a water temperature sensor, and a calculating means for comparing the saturation vapor pressure corresponding to the water temperature with the pressure in the system measured by the pressure sensor, so as to determine whether or not the air enters.
Additionally, JP Patent Publication No. H11-337272 A (hereinafter referred to as PTL 4) discloses a steam condenser fan controlling system for a steam condenser arranged in generating equipment, such as a waste incinerator. The steam condenser fan controlling system rotates plural steam condenser fans so as to cool the steam. The steam condenser fan controlling system combines a fixed-number-of-fans control method, in which some of the plurality of fans are operated at a rated rotating speed, with a rotating speed control method, in which the remaining number of fans are operated by means of an inverter at a smaller capacity than a rated capacity, as an operation method of the steam condenser fan. The steam condenser fan controlling system selects either one of the both control methods depending on the outlet temperature of the steam condenser.